Rosa Schlabbernücken
Blesch, Comoria, Lungary |image = rosaschlabbernucken.jpg |caption = Schlabbernücken in 2014. |Occupation = Model ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Height = 5 ft 9 in (175 cm) |Education=Blesch Gymnasium |School=University of Comoria |Hair = Red |Eyes = Blue |Titles = Miss Comoria 2013 Miss Lungary 2013 |Competitions = Miss Lungary 2013 (Winner) Miss Intercontinental 2013 (Top 15)}} Rosanna Maria "Rosa" Schlabbernücken (born 7 June 1990) is a Lungarian model and beauty pageant titleholder, who was crowned Miss Lungary 2013. She was previously crowned Miss Comoria 2013, and represented Lungary in Miss Intercontinental 2013, where she placed in the top fifteen. After retiring from pageantry, Schlabbernücken began working as a nurse in her hometown. Life and career Early life Schlabbernücken was born in 7 June 1990 in Blesch, Comoria to parents Erik and Diana Schlabbernücken (née Gürter). Her father owns a number of car dealerships throughout the Kolna metropolitan area, while her mother is a luxury real estate agent. Schlabbernücken grew up with an elder sister, Hanna, and a younger brother, Oliver, born in 1987 and 1993, respectively. Schlabbernücken began primary school in 1996, where she was a high academic achiever. She graduated from primary school in 2006, as her class treasurer. She went on to attend Blesch Gymnasium, where she continued her academic success. In her final year, Schlabbernücken focused her coursework on human anatomy and biology. She graduated from high school in 2009, where she was class president and vice president of the Blesch branch of the Future Doctors of Lungary Association. Following her graduation, she began attending the University of Comoria, and graduated with a degree in nursing in 2012. Schlabbernücken worked as a model throughout university to support herself. Pageantry Schlabbernücken began her pageantry career in 2008, after deciding to compete in the Miss Teen Lungary 2008 competition. However, she was forced to drop out after breaking her leg two weeks prior to the competition. She then took time off from pageantry, in order to prioritize her studies. Schlabbernücken made her return in 2011, to compete in the Miss Comoria 2012 competition, where she placed as the 3rd runner-up. She returned the following year and won the competition. As Miss Comoria 2013, she was given the right to represent Comoria in the Miss Lungary 2013 pageant. Schlabbernücken arrived in Elgerholme for Miss Lungary 2013 on 5 December 2012. After being crowned Miss Comoria, many pageant analysts did not consider her a favorite for the crown of Miss Lungary. However, after arriving in Elgerholme, she began attracting attention for her charisma and presence. Schlabbernücken received the second-highest score on the general knowledge exam, scoring a perfect score of 18/20. Schlabbernücken went on to win the competition, becoming Miss Lungary 2013. She was then given the right to represent Lungary at the Miss Intercontinental 2013 pageant. At Miss Intercontinental 2013, Schlabbernücken placed in the top fifteen. She retired from pageantry after her reign as Miss Lungary. After her retirement, Schlabbernücken began working as a nurse in her hometown of Blesch. Personal life Following her retirement from pageantry, Schlabbernücken returned to her hometown of Blesch, where she continues to reside. She works as a cardiovascular nurse at the Southern Comoria State Hospital and Medical Centre. In June 2017, Schlabbernücken became engaged to neurosurgeon Nikolas Brauger. She is a member of the Church of Lungary. Category:1990 births Category:Blesch Gymnasium alumni Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian female models Category:Miss Intercontinental 2013 delegates Category:Miss Lungary winners Category:People from Blesch, Comoria Category:University of Comoria alumni